


The Other Side

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Death by Quill 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: Lily and James are at the very beginning of their budding romance, and Severus's resentment grows. It's the beginning of the end.





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheSlytherinCabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal) in the [DBQ2018Round4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DBQ2018Round4) collection. 



> Prompt was Incarcerous with James Potter and Severus Snape, maximum word count 3500.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, torigingerfox, who saw everything I didn't :)

 

 

The Potions classroom was cool, dank and dark just like he preferred it. Breathing in the familiar scents, Severus made his way in and started organising the jugs and jars. It wasn't for him to do, really. This was a task that belonged to the Potions Master, or perhaps a detentionee, but Severus preferred to have everything ordered just so. After he was done, he went into the backroom for supplies of a fresher nature, and within moments he was slicing, dicing and squashing as his cauldron was beginning to bubble.

 

A happier person might have hummed during this. Severus was silent, the line of his mouth grim.

 

"Oh, is that you, Severus?" Professor Slughorn had appeared in the doorway. "But of course, but of course. Who else would it be? And at this time of night. Still, I would be amiss if I didn't make sure that our more potent ingredients stayed out of the hands of those who wouldn't know how to use them."

 

"Your ingredients are perfectly safe, Professor," Severus said. He'd always found Slughorn to be a bit of a fool, but he was a useful fool who allowed his favourite students, like Severus himself, to do as they pleased.

 

"So I see, Severus. So I see." Slughorn nodded and then cocked his head, looking like a concerned grandfather--or rather like Severus imagined a concerned grandfather would look. He hadn't really much experience with adults who gave a damn. "But, say, it's the weekend. Haven't a young lad like you got better things to do? Perhaps a young girl you wish to court?"

 

Severus's hands stilled as an all too familiar jolt of pain and humiliation shot through him as he envisioned dark red locks, beautiful green eyes, and a captivating smile.

 

"Ah, I see!" Professor Slughorn visibly cheered. "So there is someone, is there? Why don't you go spend time with her and leave this for another day?"

 

Severus forced his hands to unfreeze and continue his exacting work. "I find it disconcerting that you're encouraging your students to cavort rather than study, Professor," he said. "Perhaps I should find a mentor that's a better fit for my ambitions."

 

Slughorn sputtered his objections and apologies and within a few moments he was gone.

 

Once Severus was certain he was truly alone, he reached inside his robes for the special ingredients that couldn't now nor would ever be found in this classroom. Narrowing his eyes, he made sure to measure off the exact amount needed and watched as the potion turned the perfect colour. He took out his notebook and jotted down his findings. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to test its effect just yet as he didn't have an unlimited supply of mice, and testing on other students seemed unwise, no matter how much he might like to.

 

He put a sample into a tiny phial and vanished the rest. On his break he would take this phial among many others to his future Master and present them to him along with his research notes.

 

Soon he wouldn't have to hide his experiments any longer and they would all regret how they'd treated him.

 

***

 

James pushed back his glasses and straightened in his chair with a huge grin on his face. He'd worked his--Quidditch-toned if he dare say so himself--arse off for the past year and now he was _Head Boy_. But not only that, here he was actually studying on a Friday night. Imagine that! Studying! Not wreaking havoc!

 

"I can't believe this is where I find you!" Sirius was growling.

 

His best mate had some trouble adjusting to being associated with a paragon. He used to say that at least Remus was a werewolf, but what was James's saving grace?

 

"You're out after curfew," James pointed out, breathing on his Head Boy badge and polishing it with his sleeve.

 

That earned him a slap on the back of the head that made his hair stand even more on end than usual.

 

"This is getting out of hand," Sirius announced, throwing himself into a chair. "I thought it was just a phase but... look at you!" He made a disgusted face.

 

James's grin widened. Sirius might be pouting, but when bad came to worse, he always had James's back. "I know! I've become such a model student, I can hardly recognise myself."

 

Sirius snorted. "Anyone who doesn't know you might actually buy that."

 

James laughed, not caring how loud it sounded in the deserted library. "Well, Evans seems to like it. Last week she finally smiled at me. Not just in my direction but _at_ me!"

 

Sirius's eyes widened in mock surprise. "No! Did she really? You certainly didn't mention that a thousand times already!" His expression changed to concern. "Have you considered, what if..." He hesitated.

 

"What if what?"

 

"You've fancied Evans for quite a while now. We're in our last year..."

 

James held up his hand. "If you're about to say something incredibly unsupportive, I will have to dock you house points. Sorry, mate. I don't make the rules."

 

"Ah, what if she throws herself at you every chance she gets and you don't have time to do your homework? That was what I was asking!"

 

"Of course it was."

 

"What else could it possibly be?" Sirius was a vision of wide-eyed innocence.

 

James let him off the hook. "So how _did_ you find me? I wasn't aware you knew where the library was."

 

Sirius grinned. "I just asked myself, _where would some fool who's completely lovesick for the Head Girl be_ and voilá."

 

"Now you mention it, this place seems strangely empty."

 

"Must be the lack of Head Boy badges going around."

 

"Must be." James got up. "Care for a snack?"

 

"Raiding the kitchen?"

 

"Of course. What else is there to do at this time of night?"

 

***

 

Quite pleased with himself, Severus let himself out of the Potions classroom. Between his potions experiments and the spells he'd created lately, he felt very accomplished.

 

He would be a fully initiated Death Eater in no time.

 

Avery and Mulciber had it easy. Their fathers had been Death Eaters before them, so they were all but guaranteed a place at the inner circle. Severus, on the other hand, was a nobody. He was some half-blood without any money, power or influence. Nobody except Old Fool Slughorn saw any potential in him.

 

He would change that, he would. They would learn of his brilliance and talent, and they would cower before him. All of them. Their children would quaver in their boots when they heard his name.

 

The thought almost made him smile.

 

"Look who we have here... _Incarcerous._ "

 

Before he could react, Severus found himself bound hand and foot by thick ropes that had appeared out of nowhere. The more he struggled, the more they expanded to envelop his legs and torso, until finally he had to give up.

 

He glared at his attackers. Potter had been the culprit, his wand out and grin wide, while the badge pronouncing him _Head Boy_ gleamed on his robes. Black was merely watching while eating a chicken leg.

 

They would be the ones to suffer the most once he had his way. They would beg for mercy, and he would never give it.

 

"Release me!" he coldly demanded.

 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Potter turned to Black. "Did you hear anything, Padfoot?"

 

Black laughed. "Only a flea barking."

 

Potter nodded, "Thought so. Now, Snivellus. You're out after curfew. That doesn't look good. I'm afraid I'll have to take ten points from Slytherin."

 

Severus uttered a few choice insults and swear words.

 

"I do believe he just mentioned your mother, Prongs," Black said, his eyes cold as ice.

 

"That's another five points from Slytherin for foul language," Potter added.

 

Severus clenched his jaw, seething.

 

"There, isn't that better?" Potter patted the ropes in the vicinity of Severus's shoulder. "Now be a good little Death Eater and go to bed. No more Dark Arts for you tonight."

 

He and Black left, the ropes slowly unravelling around Severus, freeing him.

 

The resentment inside Severus boiled and bubbled like the foulest of his potions, threatening to spill, but he managed to just barely rein it in. Potter would get his comeuppance soon enough. And Severus would be there to savour every second of it.

 

 

***

 

"I swear she looked at me just now!"

 

The Marauders were all making their way down the hall after class.

 

"The way you're staring at her, she'd be hard pressed not to." Sirius nudged James with his shoulder. "Knock it off, loverboy."

 

"You're just jealous because you haven't found true love yet."

 

"I have!" Sirius grinned. "I find it every few weeks!"

 

"Once I've sorted things out with Evans, you're next." James pointed at him. "You and Moony... We'll even find someone for Wormtail!"

 

Peter flushed, staring greedily at a group of girls nearby. The expression on Sirius' face clearly said that he thought Peter was out of his league there.

 

"I'll pass," Remus said.

 

"Oh, come on," James said, putting his arm around Remus's shoulders. "Don't you ever dream of settling down..."

 

"... And having a few cubs..." Sirius added, barely hiding his grin.

 

"But that's the thing isn't it?" Remus said with a frown, shaking off James's arm. "Why would I do that to anyone? Besides, there's more to life than girls and romance. One just wouldn't know it, hanging around you lot. I have studying to do, I'll be in the Common Room if you need me."

 

He walked off.

 

"Hey, that's not fair!" James shouted after him. "There's Quidditch too!"

 

Sirius laughed. "And breaking the rules! Never forget breaking the rules."

 

"I swear, though," James earnestly said. "I'll have us all settled and happy within the next five years. Even him."

 

"I'm pretty happy right now," Sirius pointed out.

 

"Ah, well. Happier, then. But tell me..." James straightened his robes and fluffed his hair. "How do I look? I think I'll go chat up Evans."

 

"Brave, man. Very, very brave."

 

James winked at his two remaining friends, and Peter stared in awe as James approached the girl that had been rejecting him for years.

 

***

"Severus, you have _got_ to stop doing this!"

 

Lily was looking beautiful as ever as she glared at him, her colour high with indignation.

 

"Doing what?" he asked, trying to act like he didn't understand.

 

"Following me around, staring at me. It's _creepy_. You're even making all my friends uncomfortable."

 

"You don't seem to mind so much when Potter does it."

 

"Leave Potter out of this."

 

"Oh, so he can look at you but I can't?"

 

Lily made a frustrated sound and threw up her hands. "You just don't get it, do you? You'll never get it. What Potter does or doesn't do has _nothing_ to do with you. I want you to leave me alone. Completely. I don't want you to follow me. I don't want you to stare at me. I don't want you to leave me little notes or presents. The next time you behave inappropriately, I'll hex you myself. Am I being clear?"

 

She stomped off.

 

Severus's eyes narrowed. "Perfectly," he hissed, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

 

***

 

"This is the game. The game to end all games!"

 

James was boasting, not a unique event by any means, but for this particular boast in the Gryffindor Common Room he had many avid listeners. He enjoyed the attention immensely.

 

Now if only he could get the attention of one particular girl...

 

"Winning this game is _everything!"_

 

"Oh, stuff it. It's the first game of the season."

 

A pleasant thrill went through him as he heard Evans's voice.

 

"True," he admitted. "But it's against Slytherin. Beating them is almost as important as winning the Inter-House Quidditch Cup."

 

Evans rolled her eyes. "Boys and their petty rivalry."

 

"Petty!" James exclaimed, jumping to his feet. " _Petty?_ I'll have you know that this rivalry is a time honoured Quidditch tradition dating back to--"

 

Evans made an exaggerated yawning motion. It was quite cheeky of her, but Merlin did she look adorable. He felt part of himself melt and become mush as happened every time he was near her.

 

"You were saying...?" she prompted, making him realise he'd trailed off to stare at her.

 

"I was saying that it seems like you're not showing proper Gryffindor spirit, Evans."

 

"I don't need to bash Slytherin to do that."

 

"It would help, but seeing as you refuse to, you could at least support your Quidditch team."

 

"I do! I come to all your games."

 

Like he didn't know that. Like he didn't take extra care to look brave and dashing purely for her benefit.

 

"Ah, but is that enough, you reckon?"

 

"Seems a little weak to me," said Sirius, ever the dependable wingman.

 

"So what would you have me do?" Evans prompted, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"A boon! A boon from the lady..." James winked.

 

"That's terribly archaic of you," she said, but he noticed her lips twitching as she had trouble holding back a smile.

 

"If I win this match, you'll give me a kiss."

 

The onlookers that James hadn't given a second thought started cheering and Sirius let out a loud whistle.

 

Evans's cheeks became a fetching deep red colour. "Get over yourself, Potter. You wouldn't win this match by yourself. Am I supposed to kiss the lot of you?"

 

The others laughed.

 

James gave it a moment's thought. "How about if I score, then?"

 

"What, just once?"

 

"How many times, then?"

 

"Ten times."

 

There were giggles around them.

 

"Ten?" James chewed on that for a moment.

 

"And it has to be _you_ making all ten goals."

 

"Ah, you're a difficult woman to please, Evans..."

 

"In or out, Potter?"

 

"When it comes to you... In. Always in."

 

He held her gaze, even as her cheeks reddened further, and then they shook hands to the great delight of their House.

 

He finally had his chance, and he would not mess it up.

 

***

 

He hadn't messed it up!

 

Landing his broom to the great cheers of the crowd, James tried to catch his breath while everyone was gushing over their triumphant Seeker. Scanning the crowd, he quickly found the face he was looking for. There she was, beautiful as ever in her House colours, cloak wrapped tightly around her and scarf knotted up to her chin. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she buried her face in it.

 

He grinned, adrenaline from the game now mixing with anticipation and making his heart thump.

 

Accepting a few pats on the back as he went, he hurried out to change so he could go claim his prize.

 

When he exited the changing rooms, he was surprised to find that she was right there, waiting for him among the rest of their victory drunk House.

 

Again his heart sped up.

 

_This was it!_

 

She raised her chin in a show of brave defiance, although the smile around her lips softened the look. "All right, Potter," she said. "I suppose you earned it."

 

"You suppose, eh?" he asked, swaggering up to her. "Perhaps you didn't notice I scored two extra, just for good luck."

 

"I think you know it was impossible not to notice, what with the show you put on."

 

He smiled. "So we're in agreement? I earned my boon?"

 

She tilted her head up. "Go ahead then."

 

"I believe I will..." He moved in closer as if to kiss her, catching her enchanting scent as he did so. Yet at the very last moment, instead of touching his lips to hers, he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her with him away from the crowd. "Come on then."

 

She made some confused noises of objection, but he ignored them until they were well away from everyone else.

 

"James Potter, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

 

"You didn't think I'd do it in front of all of them, did you?"

 

"Well... why not?"

 

"It's personal, isn't it? Our first kiss."

 

Her cheeks pinkened again. "Oh, come off it, Potter. You just want to show everyone you can do it."

 

"And yet here we are."

 

"That's true..."

 

He smiled softly. "You're not a trophy, Evans. Not some prize to show off. I just want you to myself for a little while."

 

"You really mean that, don't you?"

 

"Of course I mean it." He drew closer, his swagger faltering as his heart now tried to break out of his chest and the palms of his hands inexplicably began sweating.

 

 _It's just a kiss, just a kiss..._ he tried to remind himself, but he couldn't convince himself. This kiss meant everything. Their first kiss. She had to like it or she might not give him another. Merlin, he should've asked Sirius what to do. Granted, Sirius would have laughed for a solid hour, but at least James would have had _some_ idea...

 

"Are-are you _nervous_?" Evans asked, incredulous.

 

James swallowed, hardly able to deny it. Then something amazing happened. Evans put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down while she stood on her toes, and their lips met.

 

Never had James felt anything like it. He had no words to describe it except for...

 

_Perfect._

 

***

 

Not far from there stood a pale, skinny boy with greasy hair, his eyes locked on the couple, his whole body rigid with pure white-hot hatred.

 

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe what Lily was doing. How could _she_ of all people fall for that arrogant toerag's empty words and promises? She _knew_ what kind of person Potter was, she _knew_ how he'd always treated Severus, and yet...

 

Yet here she was.

 

For the first time in his life, Severus thought he might actually hate her a little for how she hurt him.

 

But more than her, he hated _him_. Potter. The bane of his existence.

 

Well, they'd see who'd be the bane of whose existence.

 

With narrowed eyes, Severus suffered through the whole nauseating scene in front of him. The kiss seemed to go on forever, and Severus barely had the willpower to wait it out. Afterwards Lily and Potter stood for a while, holding hands and exchanging low words while wearing foolish smiles before Lily finally began making her way back.

 

Potter stood staring after her, a stupid grin on his face.

 

Severus's control snapped, and before he could even consider what he was doing, he had his wand out and big, fat ropes were snaking their way up Potter's frame, binding him, squeezing him.

 

Oh, yes. Potter wasn't the only one who could do an Incarcerous spell.

 

"What the--" Potter had clearly not seen it coming. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Snivellus?"

 

Severus didn't deign to answer, he only made the ropes tighter, tighter...

 

"Stop it!" Potter hissed. "Can't breathe, can't brea..." He groaned.

 

Tighter.

 

Tighter.

 

_Tighter._

 

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

 

Suddenly Severus found himself blasted aside by a very angry Black. Severus slashed his wand in Black's direction and managed to nick him with his spell, but Black quickly dewanded him and cast his own Incarcerous spell.

 

Soon, Potter was freed and gasping for air.

 

Severus felt nothing but detachment at the scene in front of him, except perhaps some disappointment that Potter was still breathing.

 

"I'm going to kill him," Black savagely said, aiming his wand at Severus.

 

"No... No, don't." Potter coughed and slowly sat up, clutching his chest. "Let him be. Let him live with the knowledge that he's nothing but a miserable and pathetic loser who will _never_ deserve the love of someone like Lily Evans. You saw us, didn't you? I'm never giving her up. You hear me? Never. I will make her so happy that she won't ever want to leave."

 

Severus struggled against his bonds to no avail.

 

Potter got up and staggered over to look down on him. His face unsmiling. "And you know what, Snivellus? That has nothing to do with you. Absolutely nothing. You had her affection and you threw it away, choosing the Dark Arts over her. You chose _not_ to become a better man for her. Even if she should want to leave me, she would never go to you. The sad thing is that you can't even see that, can you?" He shook his head. "Come on, Padfoot. There's nothing worthwhile out here."

 

Black brandished his wand as if to free Severus, but then thought better of it. "Let's see if anyone will care to save your miserable hide." He then shot him one last contemptuous look before he followed his friend back.

 

 _Just you wait_ , Severus thought. _Just you wait. I will show you all. You will regret this. You will regret all of this._

 


End file.
